I Am A Rock
by Lily Dreamer
Summary: A jaded lonely Rouge spends Christmas Eve alone. Just a little song fic. Slightly, ever so sligtly, fluffy. ROMY.


Disclaimer: I own two X-Men Evolution DVD's does that count for anything? I Am A Rock is owned by Simon and Garfunkel, I think. 

I Am A Rock.

_A winters day _

_In a deep and dark December_

Rouge glared out the window of her hotel room. Christmas was only a few hours away. Behind her a little girl on TV. was being put to bed as visions of a mutant free future danced through her head.

"Stop that Rouge." she mumbled to herself. "Maybe I should have stayed at the institute, with the Professor, again." She said a little louder as she watched the snow falling outside.

_I am alone _

_Gazing through my window _

_To the streets below _

_On a freshly fallen silent shroud of snow_

Rouge smiled to herself. "Its ok shugah. There aint no body here to laugh at ya talkin to your self. Not even Santa's gonna be coming to see ya tonight, your alone. Just tha way you like it."

_I am a rock _

_I am an island_

This wasn't the first holiday she had spent alone this year, this was just the first one where she had left the institute. Normally she just stayed up in her room until everyone left or was done celebrating what every it was there were celebrating. She had even gone as far as moving out of the room Kitty and her had shared.

"Ah might accidentally touch her in my sleep. Ah think ah should have mhy own room." She had told them. And just like that it was done.

_I build walls _

_A fortress deep and mighty _

_That none may penetrate_

She thought about how coldly she had told everyone she was going to stay in the city for Christmas. She was just to jaded with all of that 'Good will towards man' garbage the mutant haters on t.v. kept spouting off. Not that everyone on t.v. hated mutants, Rouge figured the sports casters like mutants, normal humans probably sucked at sports, and mutants gave them something to talk about.

_I have no need of friendship _

_Friendship causes pain _

_Its laughter and its loving I distain_

Rouge left the window and switched off the t.v. She sighed and stretched, then something caught her eye. She walked over to her suitcase and saw a strange green paper thing hiding under a sweater. Rouge picked it up and looked at it. A present. She looked at the card on the top.

"Who puts a playin card on a present instead of a name......." but that was as far as she got into that question.

Who else would use the King and Queen of Hearts as to and from tags. "Damn that swamp rat." Rouge said dropping the gift.

_I am a rock _

_I am an island_

Rouge placed her hands over her eyes and slowly counted to ten. 'Please be gone when I open my eyes' she though as she counted. But the gift still remained. A lone tear slid down her cheek.

"Ah hate you, ya damn swamp rat." She said rather loudly. So loudly in fact that she startled herself.

A second tear fell down her face. "Ah hate you, and ah hope ya die. Ah wish ah had never meet ya. Why wont ya just leave me alone." She asked the green package.

It didn't answer.

_Don't talk of love _

_Well I've heard the word before _

_Its sleeping in my memory _

_I wont disturbed the slumber _

_Of feelings that have died _

_If I never loved I never would have cried_

The green box went flying across the room and Rouge rubbed her bare toes that were now sore from kicking the box.

"Out of sight, out of mind." she told herself.

_I am a rock _

_I am an island_

Rouge dumped her suitcase over looking for her journal. Her one and only true friend. She would feel better after writing. She always did. Sometimes she wrote little poems, sometimes long stories of her day. All she needed in life was a roof over her head, clothes on her back, food in her belly and her journal to write away all of her pain. That was it.............well, maybe she needed to know what was in the box.

_I have my books and my poetry to protect me _

_I am shielded in my armor _

_Hiding in my room _

_Safe with in my womb _

_I touch no one _

_And no one touches me_

Timidly she walked over to the green box. "Ah hope its gonna blow up and kill me instantly for fallen for this." She muttered

She never stopped to wonder how he had slipped the box in her suitcase or that kicking it had probably broken what ever was inside. Her childhood curiosity had taken over and she would open her gift.

_I am a rock _

_I am an island_

An empty green box laid on its side, spilling its tissue paper insides. A young pale woman with red hair, streaked with white, laid just a few feet away tightly clutching something in her arms. Her tear stained face brushed up against her new possession, a teddy bear. It was an odd looking bear, dressed in a torn and dirty looking brown trench coat with a deck of cards in its pocket. The king and queen of hearts missing.

_Cause a rock feels no pain _

_And an island never cries_

Rouge now had one more thing to add to her list of things she needed. Her Remy-bear. Someone to hold. And even if it wasn't Remy himself, he though it was a good start. He looked up at the window she had been looking down from moments before, hoping she had found his gift.

Yeah I know. But really if it was THAT bad you should really review and tell me. The song just sounded like Rouge.


End file.
